


Contemplation

by Jazzminehunter



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzminehunter/pseuds/Jazzminehunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Handmaid's last moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemplation

        My body shook as I stood over the oddly built building Doc Scratch had constructed on his emerald moon. The shaking was most noticeable in my hands. I slid my wands behind the spiraling horns protruding from my skull and held my hands to my chest. Was this fear? The idea was laughable.  
        When had I last felt fear, I wonder; I had seen it many times on that planet, Alternia, the good doctor had me torment. The most memorable sight of fear was that of a young Alternian heiress. According to Doc Scratch; without my interference, this heiress would easily defeat her predecessor and rein long, prosperously, peacefully. This was an outcome his employer, and mine, could not abide by.  
Her fuchsia blood stained my memory but what always seemed the most vivid were her eyes. They were just starting to gain the color of her blood as those of trolls do. There was something in those eyes that made me feel odd. I did something I knew I would be punished for. I leaned over the young troll's shaking body, stealing this horrible green dress I was forced to wear in her blood. I remember the pink tears slipping down her cheeks.

    "Your death will bring peace.” I lied, Doc Scratch hated lies.  
    "Will it?” The young heiress asked; her voice was so soft, I had to read her lips to understand what she had asked. I nodded. And then the troll smiled at me. For the first and last time I received a smile and then I watched her stop struggling to for breath. Watched the pain leave her face, the life leave her eyes and left to receive my punishment from my master.

     That was an eon worth of sweeps ago. Now here I stand atop this emarld city, scared of what I had wanted for so long. Freedom. Death. For so long the only thing I have felt was anger. Anger so faraway, so cool that I welcomed the fear I was feeling if that was what I was feeling. I still was not quite sure.  
I watched the troll's imperial condescension’s battleship pass between the green sun and Alternia. It was time to follow though with my last order.  
When I landed on the Condesce’s ship, her small crew was dead and she was no where to be seen. I waited on the highest point on her ship over looking her planet'surface. The lusii crawled over the planet discovering the bodies of trolls, dead from the vast honk.

I heard the Condesce’s foot falls before her voice.  
"w)(o are you lowblood”  
I did not turn around as I spoke. "I am the handmaid."  
"w)(o"  
"The demoness." I said the name most trolls would know me by thinking It had been sweeps since I heard myself speak.  
The Condesce laughed "you're the demoness of legend" she laughed even harder. " a low blood like you i don't believe that now bow before your empress"  
"You are no Empress." I said.  
"w)(at"  
     I let my Master's power fill me, let the shadow of it cover my eye in a blue and yellow haze before turning. " your planet is destroyed. Your subjects are dead, including the treasured battery. You, my Imperial Condescension, are nothing."  
She was not laughing now "be grateful low blood"  She gripped her trident tighter pointed it in my direction. "i will waste my time killing you."  
      My hands moved automatically to the two wands behind my horns.They were not shaking anymore.

     'We both would be victory of this' I thought as the Condesce charged at me. I pondered what my victory would be like; will be an empty void like the furthest ring where the horrorterrors resided or would it be a kind to a new life like the one I never got to live. The one the good doctor and my master stole from me. The last thought that crossed my eons old mind as my opponent's trident impailed me was that I would gladly pay any price to claim my prize.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
